Seeking Forgiveness
by TimberWolfAlpha
Summary: Years after a drunken fling that ended up with Judy getting pregnant, Agent Jack Savage returns to try and make things right... that is if Nick lets him. Rated T for thematic reasons. R&R if you want and I hope you enjoy.


**Opening Statement:** Okay, so this little scene is something I was inspired to write after reading through most of the Zootopia comic "This is What True Love Looks Like" by artist Sprinkah over on tumblr, and fair warning, there's going to be some harsh words in this... so let's get to it!

 **Disclaimer:** Zootopia and all characters related are the property of Disney.

* * *

 **Seeking Forgiveness.**

Jack was nervous... sure as a special agent of the ZIA, he was used to having some nerves about things... but not like this. Years ago, while on a special joint assignment with the ZPD, Agent Jack Savage had gone out on the town with a few of the officers for a night of drinking and socializing, and while out, he had met the ravishing Miss Judith Hopps, or Judy for short... he bought her a drink, started a conversation with her about their jobs, Jack having been delightfully surprised at Judy's being an Officer at ZPD's precinct 1, the very first rabbit cop, and not to be out bragged he had regaled the violet eyed doe with the tales of his work.

After a couple more drinks, and a bit of bad judgement on both their parts, Jack eventually woke up with a pounding headache, in the nude... and in bed with an equally unclothed Judy. Admittedly, Jack had panicked, and in his hung over state of mind he reasoned that nothing had actually happened and decided to get out of the doe's tiny apartment as fast as possible.

In all fairness, he had actually felt guilty for leaving Judy high and dry like that, but as an Agent of the ZIA, he couldn't really afford to stay too long... it was about a week after he left for another assignment that he read the article about Judy Hopps being pregnant, and that thought had cut him like a knife, but no matter, he had a job to do.

So now, back in the present day, Jack honestly felt nervous... this would be the first time he had seen Judy since that night long ago, and wasn't sure how he was going to redeem himself, but damn it he was going to try! The smartly dressed rabbit walked up to the house and knocked a couple times, looking around to make sure nobody was looking, though that itself seemed pointless as this home was located at the outermost boarder of BunnyBurrow, and the closest neighbor was almost a mile away. When he heard the doorknob move, Jack straightened himself out, brushing his suit off and pointing his ears straight up, putting on his warmest smile for what he assumed would be a grey furred doe with violet eyes... only to drop his smile upon seeing a red furred fox with green, and by the looks of them very angry eyes. "Uhh... do I have the wrong house sir? I was looking for-"

"Alright, I'm going to hit the pause button on that right there Savage!" the fox growled, before stepping outside the door and shutting it behind himself, both the tone of his voice and his movement causing Jack to back away and take a defensive stance, before he heard a muffled voice from inside, _"Nick! Who's at the door?!"_ Judy's voice called, the fox turning his head slightly and replying, "Oh nobody Carrots! Just a mammal who's a bit lost!" the fox, apparently Nick replied, before returning his angry gaze upon the male rabbit, whom for his part was confused, "Wait a minute? What are you doing in this house?" Jack asked, Nick scoffing and gesturing to the building, "I live here with Carrots, seeing as _someone_ had to fill in as the provider in her family!" Nick growled, Jack feeling a slight pang of guilt at the words before his own anger rose and pushed it away, Nick cutting him off before he could even speak, "What I want to know is... what are _you_ doing here? Need Officer Fluff in there to _help_ you with another _assignment_?" Nick seethed, each word out of his muzzle adding fuel to Jack's growing inferno of anger, "I want to speak to Jud-"

"Too bad, she's very busy at the moment raising _your_ kittens... I can take a message, but don't expect me to relay it to her," Nick spat, before Jack growled and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm himself down a bit, "Listen, I know you think I'm here to cause trouble-"

"I think you did _that_ all those years ago... when you got my WIFE PREGNANT!" Nick roared, Jack's ears dropping behind his head as a shocked look came over his face, "W-Wife?" Jack asked dumbly, Nick rolling his eyes and holding up his paw, a gold wedding band around it, "Yeah... Judy was so stressed with having nine kittens and the idea of them growing up without a dad, that I proposed, right there in the hospital room, and signed off as the kid's father on their birth certificate." Nick explained, causing the rabbit buck to narrow his eyes and growl, "Legally you can't do that-"

"You also legally can't have sex with a drunk woman... but you did that _just fine_ didn't you," Nick growled, Jack growling loudly before rushing across the yard and aiming a kick at the fox, only for Nick to grab his foot, twist it slightly, and toss the rabbit back onto his own tail on the grass, "Don't think that just because you're a ZIA agent that I can't kick your ass... and I want you off my property, and out of my wife's life, NOW!" Nick growled, as Jack hopped up and hissed, his ankle not broken but definitely sprained, before he looked up at the red fox and growled, "I have a RIGHT to see my children fox! You can't keep me away forever!" Jack shouted, before Nick stepped over and crouched down to be at his eye level, "Listen pal... you gave up _any_ right you had to even know the names of your children when you walked out on Judy all those years ago... now, turn around, get into your car, and drive away from here... or I _will_ call the cops and have you arrested for trespassing," Nick explained, all while Jack seethed to himself and limped to his car, about to open the door when he heard Nick chuckling.

"You know, I never thought I'd say this... but if I had to pick between you and my own dad... I'd say that my dad was a lot better than you were." Nick calmly said, Jack giving a confused look before the fox continued, "See, when I was born, he was there... when I was in school, my Pop was still there to greet me at the end of the day, he'd tuck me in at night, kiss my mother, the works... all up until I was nine, then he left us, with little more than a note saying that "Something came up" and my mother and I never saw him again..." Nick explained, before turning to regard Jack with a scoff, "YOU, on the other hand... you weren't even there while Judy carried _your_ kits! You weren't there for her when she passed out at work! Or when she started having her morning sickness... you weren't even there to see _your_ children be born... but hey, being a ZIA agent, I guess _something came up_ , right?" Nick asked, though didn't really expect a response, as he watched what to him was a very satisfying scene unfold... Jack Savage slowly let his ears droop behind his head, sank to his knees, and openly started to sob, "Judy... I'm so sorry-"

"Yeah, well it's a bit too late for that now Agent Savage isn't it!?" Nick shouted, about to say more when he heard the door open, inwardly slapping himself when he turned and saw his wife at the door, a none too impressed look on her face, "Nick... in the house, NOW!" Judy shouted, before she walked over toward the broken bunny, about to reach him when Nick gently, though firmly, pulled her back away, "Carrots, he doesn't deserve your forgiveness... what he did was wrong and you know it," Nick stated calmly, only for Judy to shrug out of his grasp, "I'll be the one to decide that, now get in the house... those kids could be into anything," Judy replied, Nick sighing and nodding his head, before he walked away to the door, a couple of bunnies peeking out, "Daddy? Who's the bunny in the driveway?" one with blue eyes and grey fur asked, causing a blade of guilt to twist in Jack's heart, "Nobody Kimmy... just one of Mom's friends..." Nick replied, before guiding the kittens into the house and shutting the door, Jack letting tears of hurt freely fall from his eyes.

"Jack..." Judy said softly, the buck looking up and sobbing at the sight of his past lover, trying to compose himself though failing miserably, "Puh-Please...please forgive me Judy...I'm so sorry..." Jack sobbed, Judy kneeling down and gently pulling the rabbit into her arms, patting his back and hushing him as if the man were one of her kits, "Shhh... calm down Jack... it's okay-"

"NO! It's NOT OKAY!" Jack screamed, hot tears streaming down his face as he spoke, "I should've been there for you- for THEM... that fox is right, I didn't even _try_ to reach you, I didn't call, write... I didn't even try to "accidentally" bump into you on the street!" Jack cried, all while Judy gently rocked the broken bunny and hushed him, petting his drooped ears and trying to calm him down.

"Jack... I know the circumstances of my pregnancy aren't the best a doe like me can remember... but I do remember that I wasn't the _only_ one under the influence of alcohol that night." Judy explained, as Jack slowly calmed down and eventually chuckled, though it wasn't a genuine happy sound... it was a forced sound, coming from the anguish of a broken man, "Yeah... all the more reason for me to be guilty... I woke up the night after we... _mated_... and I just left you, I didn't even leave a note for fuck's sake!" Jack growled angrily, though not at Judy, more berating himself as if doing so would change what happened.

Judy rolled her eyes and grabbed Jack's head, pulling it up so she could see his face, his bright blue eyes bloodshot from the crying, and the fur on his cheeks matted by his tears, "Listen to me Jack... yes we got drunk, and yes we had sex... but I don't hold that against you." Judy explained, Jack taking a couple of dry sobs before he registered what the violet eyed doe had just said, "Y-You don't?" he asked, Judy smiling warmly before she giggled a moment, "Oh believe me, I was just as surprised as you when I came to this conclusion... what with the morning sickness and the cramps... my constant need to pee and those god forsaken cravings... I was surprised that I was even willing to consider _seeing_ you again, let alone forgiving you for what happened." Judy explained, Jack shaking his head and letting out a soft chuckle, this one sounding just a slight bit more genuine, "Yeah well... we bunnies do have a propensity for having bad judgement... I mean I didn't even try to come back to... this-" at this point, Jack gestured to Judy's body, causing the bunny to blush slightly, "-for years... how dumb can a guy be if he doesn't jump at the chance to-"

"Jack, you're berating yourself again... I'll admit you're being here is a surprise, and if you want to see your kits then I'm not going to deny you that... but be aware, they grew up only knowing Nick, my husband, as their father... it's not that I didn't tell them about you, I actually use some of your mission tales as their bedtime stories... but they only know you as the hero of their stories." Judy explained, Jack taking a couple deep breaths and then wiping his eyes, taking out his handkerchief to dry his cheeks of the tears before he blew his nose and finally stuffed the hanky away in a pocket, "I understand Officer Hopps, but if you could help me to the door... it would seem that I twisted my ankle while getting out of my car-"

"That's bullshit and you know it... I watched Nick doing that to you, and trust me _he's_ going to get a firm talking to after your visit... but for now, let's go inside, and perk up those ears Agent Savage, you have fans in there you know," Judy said, a smile finally gracing Jack's face as his ears perked up into a standing position, "Right, Agent Jack Savage reporting for duty," Jack said, pulling out his sunglasses and placing them onto his face, limping slightly to the house with Judy.

Before Judy could open the door, Jack placed a paw to her shoulder to gain her attention, the doe turning and finding Jack holding a small black box, "I'll be honest, I came here to ask for your hand in marriage... hoping to make amends for how I've been gone from your life for so long... but seeing as you've already found yourself a husband... I want you to take it and, when the time is right, let one of _our_ children use it." Jack explained, handing the box to Judy, whom simply smiled and nodded, stuffing the box into one of her pockets and then finally opening the door, "Kids! Guess who came to visit!" Judy called out, nine various bunny heads peeking from around the corner and simultaneously gasping at the sight of their hero standing before them... and then promptly tackling the smartly dressed bunny to the ground.

* * *

(4 hours later)

Jack smiled as he went to leave, having spent the entirety of his visit getting to know each and every one of his kits, finding out that his progeny consisted of five girls and four boys, and that they all wanted to be like him when they grew up, Jack humorously recalling how Nick had rolled his eyes and shook his head at their statements, and had learned their names too, there was Kim, a little girl that had her mother's fur pattern of grey and white on the body with black tips to her ears, and blue eyes, Sarah, who was the total reverse in looks, she had her father's fur pattern, grey and black stripped fur, with six stripes on her face and a few near the tips of her ears, and violet eyes like her mom. There was Venessa, a spunky little kit who looked like a mini Judy herself, and one named Sasha who looked like a mini girl version of Jack himself. Then there was Jessica, the runt of the litter, and despite being the same age as her siblings she was about half a head shorter then them, she had an inverted version of Jack's fur pattern, mostly black with grey stripes, and violet eyes. The four boys were interesting, one was the mirror image of Jack himself, complete in his mannerisms, and he was named Jason, the second was a male version of Judy, and like her he was relatively shy and seemed to hide behind Nick most of the time, his name was Tyler. The third boy was an other inverted version of Jack's fur pattern, black with grey stripes and had violet eyes like Judy's, his name was Alex, while the final child, and fourth son of Jack's brood struck him briefly, as he looked like neither Judy nor himself... but rather Jack's father.

Little Joey had russet fur, with a black muzzle and white ear tips, and his eyes were a brilliant golden amber color. Despite all these kits whining for Jack not to go, he sadly had to leave... he had received a text from work informing him that his skills were needed, and he had to leave. Though as he was stepping out the door, he felt a large paw on his shoulder, glancing up to see Nick offering a smile, "Sorry for the things I said earlier... if it means anything, I think you _could_ have been a great father, had you been here for them..." Nick explained, Jack smiling back and patting the paw, "No worries, what's done is done... though I will have to inform you that assaulting a ZIA agent is a criminal offense punishable by ten to fifteen years in prison, and despite your shady past I doubt you'd be able to last that long," Jack replied, then offered a friendly chuckle to indicate he was only joking.

"Yes... that being said, I think you deserve this," Nick replied, handing a photo to the smartly dressed rabbit, it was a photo of Nick and Judy with all nine of her kits, all smiling and making silly faces, the image causing a warmth to fill Jack's heart before he wiped his eye, not crying but feeling close to it, "Thank you Mr. Wilde, I'll cherish this for as long as I may live," Jack said, Nick rolling his eyes and playfully shoving the bunny agent, "Just go, keep the world safe... if not for me or even Carrots... then for _them_." Nick explained, indicating the nine children currently staring out the nearest window, Jack nodding and placing his sunglasses back on, "Well, it's been a pleasure, same time next month Wilde?" Jack asked, Nick nodding his head and smiling, "Sure thing pal... now I should get back inside... as much as I feel safer out here I need to explain myself to the missus-"

"Please... I know you love her, I can tell but please... don't let my kits end up like me." Jack said, Nick blinking a couple times before he let out a laugh, "Okay, I mean if you'd prefer them to wind up like me and start selling pawpsicles at the age of twelve..." Nick stopped in his joke when he noticed the look of genuine concern on Jack's face, causing Nick to sigh and nod, "Okay, I get it your life is not one for Judy's kits... I understand, but if one or two of them have the dream of being like you, I'm not going to stop them." Nick replied, Jack sighing and nodding his head, "I guess that's all I can really ask for... now I must be off... be sure to tell Judy that I hold no ill will against you, even for my ankle, to be fair you had every right to act like you did-"

"No, I didn't Agent Stripes... I projected my anger toward my own father not being there for me on you... it wasn't fair, justified, or even remotely mature... and when the time is right, I'll sit with the kids and tell them who their father truly is, but for now I'm going to enjoy coming home to nine adorable kits all calling me "Daddy", and I'm going to love and take care of them... like my father did before he left." Nick explained, Jack nodding and then with a light huff simply turning and walking back to his car, entering the vehicle and pulling out of the driveway.

"Okay then... now time to face the music," Nick said to himself, turning and nearly jumping out of his skin upon finding Judy waiting there for him, a half lidded smirk on her face as she watched Jack leave and her husband get back up, "Jesus Carrots... warn a guy next time-"

"I'm proud of you Nick... you have earned my forgiveness for how you treated Jack when he first got here... but let me be clear when I say that if you EVER do anything like this again I _will_ file for a divorce and kick you out of this house," Judy explained, Nick's ears flattening back before he spoke, "I'm sorry Judy... I just wanted him to know how much it hurt you when you had to have his babies without him even being in contact... I never meant to go where the conversation took me, and once I said the words I regretted it... but to be fair, you bunnies are _very_ emotional, even hard asses like Jack Savage," Nick explained, Judy rolling her eyes and chuckling, "Okay Slick, get in here, supper is nearly ready." Judy replied, as Nick stepped into his home and got himself and his nine children seated at the dining room table.

* * *

So how was that? Let me know in the box below, and tell me how I did with depicting Jack Savage, as this was my first time ever including him in anything. Anyway, leave your reviews in the box below, and I'll see you in the next update, PEACE!


End file.
